Both autologous and allogeneic bone marrow transplantation are characterized by hematopoietic repopulation. CDMAS is used to analyze analysis of T, B and natural killer cells. This repopulation is correlated with the incidence of graft versus host disease, engraftment, and patient status. the percentages of repopulating cells, including a detailed subset